(1) Field of the Invention.
The invention relates generally to a mechanical device that secures a hitched device, including a trailer or other device that includes a hitch. This device can be paired with any hitch, including a ball, a pintle, a combination ball and pintle hitch, or a lunette ring. Following proper installation, the device secures a trailer or other hitched device so that it cannot be freed from said device.
(2) Description of Related Art.
Items that include a hitch come in all shapes and sizes. For example, travel trailers that travelers like to sleep and vacation in include a hitch to attach said travel trailer to a truck for towing. Additionally, flat trailers that are hitched to a moving vehicle are utilized to carry or haul furniture for moving or building supplies for building a deck. Certain equipment, such as a generator or a welder, are permanently attached to a trailer so that they can be conveniently moved from one area to another. Each of these trailers, as well as others, include a hitch mechanism to attach them to a vehicle for towing to another location. Ball-shaped hitches and pintle hitches are commonly employed as a hitch mechanism. A ball hitch comprises a device with a ball on the end that is attached to the chassis of a vehicle for towing. It can take the form of a tow ball to allow swiveling and articulation of a trailer. The ball hitch may be a tow hook with a trailer loop, which is often used for large or agricultural vehicles where slack in the pivot pin allows similar movements. Additionally, some vehicles and devices utilize a pintle and lunette device that work in combination with a pintle hook on the tow vehicle and a lunette ring on the trailer being towed.
When a hitched device, such as a travel trailer, other trailer or trailer-mounted device, is not being used there is currently no economically feasible way to secure the trailer from theft or from undesired movement. If there is not sufficient room to park the trailer in a garage bay, then the trailer must be stored outside. A trailer stored outside may be quickly stolen by anyone passing by that has the proper hitch installed on their vehicle. Also, a trailer not secured may roll along variations in the slope of the land causing damage to the trailer or property positioned beneath it.
A device is needed that can safely and securely secure a hitched device when said device is not in use.